A Pequena Adormecida
by Netuno
Summary: "A vontade de se afogar cada vez mais na bebida aumentava, assim como os momentos que parava para pensar em como poderia ser sua morte. Porque era isso que queria. Depois de adormecer a princesa, sua vontade era apenas de deitar-se junto a ela naquele sono profundo, pois ele nunca se transformaria num príncipe tão bom a ponto de conseguir acordá-la." {Oneshot - Doranbolt x Wendy}


**Fairy Tail e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas essa história sim.**

**Boa leitura, espero que goste! ^^**

* * *

Aquela história que ele mesmo criava em sua cabeça poderia muito bem se tornar um conto de fadas. Entretanto, daqueles que os autores usam para virar do avesso e enxergar todas as entrelinhas obscuras ou apenas fazer uma paródia de muito mau gosto.

Ora, se Wendy Marvell fosse uma princesa, já começaríamos de uma péssima forma considerando sua idade tão diminuta. Então, se procurássemos uma bruxa má, não encontraríamos, mas sim, um bruxo, dos piores tipos para ser mais claro. Este chamar-se-ia Doranbolt, o homem do conselho, mesquinho, disposto de tudo apenas para ganhar uma promoção do seu trabalho.

Como belo bruxo que era, perfeitamente, criaria seu querido monstrinho particular: Mest Gryder. Tudo maravilhosamente calculado, claro. Pois, antes de por seu plano maléfico em ação, o bruxo procurou bem fundo todos os detalhes sobre os membros da guilda que era alvo do conselho, descobrindo assim, que o alvo mais fácil de se atacar era uma garotinha que teve como grande amigo e parceiro, um homem conhecido como Mystogun. Então, nomeando seu monstro de forma parecida e inventando uma história em que se conheciam, ou melhor, Mystogun fora seu mestre, seria fácil enganá-la, não é?

E foi. Mais uma vez sem seguir exatamente um clássico conto de fadas, já que a princesinha ignorou totalmente os conselhos de sua fada madrinha, que, aliás, não passava de uma gata falante e rabugenta. Assim, o monstro vilão levou sua presa ao caminho sem volta que nunca deveria e, como se não bastasse, arranjou de seus meios para enganar todos os seus amigos também.

Naquele lugar, que não era nenhum calabouço ou castelo assombrado, mas sim uma ilha quase paradisíaca, muitas vezes ficava difícil de esconder sua verdadeira identidade sob a máscara do monstro, mostrando a ela vários de seus gostos e costumes estranhos – engraçados para um vilão. A pequena estranhou nas primeiras vezes, mas logo lhe abriu aquele sorriso branco quando a chamou para que juntos explorassem o local.

Suas intenções eram péssimas, mas sempre que a via se entristecer pela luta perdida ou a cada sorriso inocente que lhe vinha a cada coisa nova daquela terra tão diferente descoberta, Doranbolt se sentia mal. E assim, pela primeira vez ele sentiu um leve aquecer daquele seu coração antes tão gelado.

E nunca imaginaria que era um vilão tão ruim a ponto de existirem tantos outros que poderiam fazer o trabalho melhor do que ele. Aqueles que queriam despertar Zeref, o maior de todos os bruxos, e aquele maldito dragão que se mostrou um monstro mil vezes melhor que o tal de Mest Gryder.

Quando tinha de fazer alguma coisa boa pela primeira vez, simplesmente não conseguiu se mexer. Podia pelo menos salvá-la, somente ela, que, apesar de tudo, ainda direcionava-lhe um olhar de carinho tão inexplicável. Mas, com aquela Fairy Tail tudo era mais difícil e, num piscar de olhos, tudo aquilo que vivera em tão pouco tempo – mas que fora muito, pode ter certeza – sumiu diante de seus olhos.

O vilão tornou-se um bêbado para piorar. Culpava-se, porque não devia ter levado a pequena princesa para lá, enganado-a de forma tão egoísta, chorando por nunca ter a chance de lhe pedir perdão e vendo a imagem dela, lembrando-se em todo canto, a cada flor que caía ou a cada por do sol.

Ah, que vilão patético! Nem para continuar mal ele servia!

Os anos passavam, a vontade de se afogar cada vez mais na bebida aumentava, assim como os momentos que parava para pensar em como poderia ser sua morte. Porque era isso que queria. Depois de adormecer a princesa, sua vontade era apenas de deitar-se junto a ela naquele sono profundo, pois, logicamente, ele nunca se transformaria num príncipe tão bom a ponto de conseguir acordá-la. Falhou tantas vezes que atravessou aquele oceano em encontrá-la, estava mais fácil morrer em outro oceano.

Fora muito sofrimento, recebeu seu castigo por ter ficado ao lado da maldade. Mas, quando ela apareceu, seu mundo pareceu florescer novamente. Vê-la brilhar, ver o quanto estava mais madura e consciente o enchia com um orgulho que não deveria lhe pertencer...

Afinal, ele não era o vilão?

Ou estava realmente ousando pensar novamente em tornar-se príncipe?

Resolveu acompanhá-la, porque sentiu que precisava disso. A pequena era carinhosa, aquele sorriso o derretia e o sentimento que sentia apenas aumentava, forçando-se a nomeá-lo, assim, como "amor de irmão mais velho".

Acabou tornando-se amigo daquela guilda Fairy Tail e visitá-la era algo constante. Viu-a crescer, os garotos da idade dela dando-lhe cartinhas escondido, o corar de vergonha na sua face e, com certeza, o sentimento de ciúme crescer em seu peito.

Era vilão, virou irmão e então pensava nela com outro tipo de amor. Mas como podia? Ela era muitos anos mais nova que ele, uma adolescente somente...

Então, sentava-se sempre em frente à guilda apenas a observando de longe. Os cabelos azul real movimentando-se ao tocar do vento, aquele sorriso sincero e inocente que só ela sabia dar, a maneira como aqueles olhos castanhos se tornaram mais fortes e ela mesma se mostrava mais determinada, às vezes até mais madura que alguns membros com cinco ou seis anos a mais. O jeito fofo com que ela se irritava até mesmo com ele e aquela amizade forte que acabaram construindo.

Sorria bobo como um perdedor, ao reparar que ela o havia perdoado por tantas coisas que não merecia ser perdoado. E, ainda assim, sonhava em ser seu príncipe encantado...

.

– Doranbolt-san? O que houve? – a garota perguntou aparecendo de repente e sentando-se ao seu lado em frente àquela árvore retirando-o de seus devaneios

Ele a olhou um pouco confuso e surpreso, mas logo sorriu em resposta.

– Eu só estava pensando um pouco, Wendy – respondeu olhando para cima nas folhas verdes forte que montavam a sombra daquela árvore.

– Pensando no que? Posso saber? – ela perguntou novamente de forma meiga sem desgrudar os olhos dele.

– Se eu disser você vai rir de mim – uma risada fraca o acompanhou.

– Duvido muito. Diga mesmo assim. – pediu puxando levemente curiosa a manga de sua camisa comprida. Ele voltou a rir um pouco sem graça e finalmente tomou a coragem de responder.

– Contos de fada.

Doranbolt recebeu um olhar confuso como resposta.

– Contos de fada? Você, Doranbolt-san?

– Não exatamente... Pensava como poderiam acontecer...

Ela ficou quieta por um instante tentando processar o que ele queria dizer com todo aquele papo estranho. Reparava naquela face anormalmente serena junto com as palavras comuns que, entretanto, carregavam um pesar difícil de entender.

Desistiu então, acompanhando o olhar dele pras maravilhosas folhas verdes que deixavam escapar pouco da luz do sol.

– Hum... Fazem alguns anos que eu não acredito mais em contos de fada.

As palavras o despertaram e então praticamente trocaram seus lugares: ele a observava doce sem compreender o que dizia, enquanto Wendy parecia imersa nos próprios pensamentos.

– Acho que nem a realeza mesmo pode ter uma história como a da Cinderela ou da Bela Adormecida... Eu não acredito que haja alguém que seja totalmente boazinha para representar uma princesa ou um vilão tão mal que não possa aprender com seus erros.

Ela suspirou e voltou a encará-lo cada vez mais confuso com suas palavras.

– Sem contar que... – ela riu docemente – Os príncipes nunca participam direito e são muito chatos.

O moreno arregalou seus olhos por um momento tentando não escutar aquelas palavras da forma errada e sorriu amarelo com seu próprio duelo mental.

E percebeu o orgulho que tinha dela. Da visão que poucas adolescentes como ela poderiam ter e do quanto ela havia crescido desde que conhecera. Assim, puxou-a para seus braços num abraço forte tentando esconder nele todas as coisas que queria dizer, mas não poderia, nunca poderia.

– É por isso que eu amo você, Wendy.

Ele sabia que ela encararia aquelas palavras como amor fraternal de irmão mais velho que sentia por ele, por isso não se preocupou em deixar escapar apenas isso. Sem mais explicações.

O que ele não pôde ver foi quando ela, ainda pequena apesar de mais velha, escondeu seu rosto anormalmente rosado no seu ombro direito e junto um sorriso enorme coloriu sua face.

– Eu também, _Mest-san_.


End file.
